Kagetomou Sadow
Kagetomou Sadow (無限のシャドウシャドー, lit. Endless Shadow of Sadow), also named simply Sadow, is the leader of Area 69 in the Reiji Maigo and a close friend of Seireitou Kuchiki. He was once one of the members of the Order of the Vizards. Appearance Unlike most Shinigami, Sadow dons Arrancar clothing. He is a slim, male Shinigami with scruffy yet sharp dark hair, yellow/orange eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face. He has his Hollow Mask on constantly, which resembles the skull of a Sabre-tooth tiger, and is worn like a helmet. His Hollow hole is not visible. Sadow wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white. His shoes are also similar to Seireitou's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes. Personality Sadow is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, shown when a female Shinigami medic reattaches his severed arms. To test his arm's strength, he punches the medic's gut and instantly kills her, and only grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. He relies on Seireitou to explain things and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him during a subsequent defensive attack. According to Seireitou, Sadow has a habit of shouting "iesu" (Japanese for "yes") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ryan in Area 69 of Reiji Maigo. Synopsis Powers & Abilites Cero: Like many Vizard, Sadow can fire a light red Cero and he uses it by blasting it from the palm of his hands. Flash Step Expert: Sadow's speed is highly adept in the use of Shunpo or Flash Step. His proficiency in the technique is evident as he is highly agile and is able to keep up with Ryan, at times even surprising him with how fast he can move when engaging in combat. He is skilled a dodging attacks through use of his speed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on Ryan, who is himself highly adept. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He is highly proficient in swordsmanship able to take on the likes of Ryan, while his zanpakuto is sealed as well as being highly adept in attacking with a fan. His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes as well as constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed. Zanpakuto Gakutaiuindo (, lit. Orchestra of Wind) is the name of Sadow's Zanpakuto. Unlike others, it takes the form of a large fan that Sadow wields on his back. *'Shikai' Released by the command, "In the name of Tousan Shinkun. I order thee, Air, play a symphony!", Gakutaiuindo takes the form of a large fan with one black circle in the middle. Sadow states that the fan will slowly gain more and more black circles, and once it has reached 5 circles, the opponent will be cut to shreds by a wind of godly proportions. :Shikai Special Ability: While waiting for the circles to appear, Sadow can send off powerful gusts of wind going as fast as 200 miles per hour. **'Kaze no Kizu:' Japanese for "Wind's Tear", Sadow can aim his fan at the opponent and cause a large scar of white reiatsu to appear and dominate the opponent. It's true abilites have yet to be seen. *'Bankai:' Released by the command, "Breathe hard!", In this form, the fan is replaced by a large rune-encrested sword. The runes glow yellow, and are infused with Sadow's Reiatsu. Although just the Reiatsu of the blade alone is enough to suffocate even a high-level Shinigami. Quotes * "A sword means nothing when in the hands of a coward." * (Sadow writes Seireitou a message in blood) "Please meet at Area 69 immediately" (After Seireitou is pissed) P.S: If you look at this message and think that it is the message of a person before his death... then you have no sense of humor."